Ma Jiangming
He's a top-ranking expert of the Great Golden City. He looks funny, but he's extremely dreadful in reality, Description Appearance They were being led by a man whose body was extremely thin. But, he was still wearing very spacious hemp-robes over his body. In fact, he looked like a hemp pole… He seemed neither too young… nor too old. So, it was hard to judge his age. His face looked like an egg-plant which had been stirred in the food-blender for a long time before being left out to dry in the air for a year. In fact, his face made it seemed as if he had experienced the vicissitudes of several thousand reincarnations!Chapter 522 Personnality He has different moods at different times, and none of his moods are in accordance with morality or logic. He might be good and tolerable towards others at one hour. But, he might kill anyone in the next hour. In fact, he would do that without giving any warning signs. Moreover, he often murders people who have nothing to do with him. He only relies on his own likes and dislikes. Therefore, it is better that you maintain a decent distance from him. He often moves his hands to kill people in an instant. Chapter 523 Story Ma Jiangming… Like a lucky charm of sorts, His father was a gambler. And, that's why that man had given his son this name. So, this was intentional. This man's nickname used to be 'Face full of Vicissitudes' in those days. But, you mustn't get fooled by his looks… And, that's because there are merciless daggers hidden in his smiles! This Ma Jiangming and Ning Wuqing are personalities of the same era! He got this nickname because his face has appeared full of vicissitudes since the day of his birth…In fact, he looked like an old man who had seen many vicissitudes even when he came out of the womb. However, this man's life was extremely rough. He lost his parents when he was young. And, he was obviously incapable of earning his livelihood at that time. So, he sold himself to a brothel, and became boy-servant there. He started to serve as a hawker in the brothel when he grew up a little. In fact, he used to peddle various kinds of… aphrodisiac to…. the customers…Chapter 522 Ma Jiang Ming's appearance was certainly strange. But, what he did for a living was even more unique and distinct. He used to scream 'The Golden Gun won't fall' every day. In fact, he had to yell these words till his throat went hoarse with it. He-himself considers this as a disgrace from his past. However, some people would mention these words in front of him once he became famous. He disliked those who uttered these words on his face. After all, he considered it as a provocation. Anyway, wouldn't he die from rage if he considered it as normal? Therefore, he would use his strength to kill such people. However, Ma Jiang Ming happened to meet a person in the brothel one day. Coincidentally, this man was an extremely unusual individual as well. However, an even more bizarre incident took place as soon as that man looked at Ma Jiang Ming. That man recognized Ma Jiang Ming to be an extremely talented individual with amazing innate skill in only one glance. And, he decided to accept Ma Jiang Ming as his disciple in that very moment. Soon after, Ma Jiang Ming began to follow his teacher. And, his teacher had extremely high hopes for him. However, the disciple came through on his teacher's expectations, and made a name for himself across the continent. After that he joined Great Golden City. Chapter 523 Abilities * Soul Chasing Shadowless Needle Notes * He's a eunuch. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Enemies Category:Great Golden City Category:Deceased Category:Xuan Xuan Continent